The Past to the Present
by DifferentPhantom
Summary: The things that happen to you in the past help determine your future.


Everyone has a past that makes them into the person that they are today. Since I haven't heard of many story's that are about Sam's life when she was growing up I decided to write one! Tell me what you think!

**The Past to the Present**

I used to be a normal kid. When I was a child my parents used to dress me in "normal" clothes and feed me "normal" food. I had a bunch of "normal" friends. But that all changed once I started going to Elementary school where I learned that being "normal" is overrated.

It was the first day of kindergarten and to be honest, I was kind of nervous. All of my friends from daycare and from the park were either older, younger than me, or they went to a different school. The other kids were nice but none of them really went out of their way to be friends with me. They mostly left me alone and sent the occasional glance in my direction.

It was lunch time and I just stood there with my tray in my hands, looking for a place to sit. There was one table where only two little boys sat. One had icy blue eyes and hair the color of ebony. His name was Danny. The other was a dark-skinned boy who wore glasses and a red beret. His name was Tucker. The moment I decided to sit down at that lunch table changed my life forever.

We became the best of friends. The three of us were practically attached at the hip. We did everything together and we were never apart for more than a day. We shared everything from food, to toys, and even secrets. Third grade was when most of our problems began but by then we were inseparable so we knew that everything that we were going to go through, we were going to go through together.

The other kids our age were beginning to avoid us. They didn't want to hangout, play on the playground, or even sit with us at lunch. They thought we were weird. I didn't really understand why but we didn't care what the other kids thought of us. We did things the way that we wanted to do them. I guess being ourselves is considered "weird".

Tucker and especially Danny became the targets for bullies. Dash just loved beating Danny up and calling him all sorts of stupid names. Whenever I tried to stand up for Danny Dash started picking on me. He calls me Danny's girlfriend. I am NOT Danny's girlfriend. Even though I do think he's kinda cute…Don't tell anyone!

It was in 6th grade that I began to realize that I didn't agree with everything my parents believed in. We didn't live in a world of happiness and bright colors. They believed that their money can solve everything. They didn't even like Danny and Tucker because their parents weren't rich like we were. I could care less about their money. It sometimes comes in handy but most of the time I am hiding the fact that my parents were rich from the other kids in school. If they found out…who knows what could happen.

That was the year I stopped wearing bright colors. That was the year I decided to dye my naturally light brown hair to a dark black. That was the year I became a Goth. My parents absolutely hated it. They made threats and they yelled but I didn't listen. My mother was constantly buying me these big, expansive, and brightly colored dresses. Most of my time at home was spend hiding from her.

It was the middle of eighth grade year when our teacher decided to show us a documentary on how the food that we bought in stores was made. I was mortified. The way that they treated those animals was unfair and inhumane. On that day I vowed never to eat meat again. I refused to eat anything that had a face on it. I was only going to eat organic fruits and vegetables. None of that chemically altered crap. On that day I became an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian.

This was one of the areas that Tucker and I disagreed about. Tucker LOVED meat. It was practically the only thing he ate. I never tried to force him to stop eating meat because he was one of my best friends and I knew how much he loved it. But I always said something when he was eating it. We got into an argument almost every day during lunch. Danny never said much when we were fighting. I honestly don't think he cares all that much. He says that he gets to eat the best of both worlds.

It was a few weeks into our freshman year of high school when Danny told us that his parents had built a portal into someplace called the "Ghost Zone". Danny told us that the portal didn't work when his parents plugged it in but that didn't matter to me. I convinced Danny to take Tucker and I to go see the portal because I thought that it was pretty exciting, no matter if it worked or not.

The portal was amazing. It was this huge cavernous hole, filled with all kinds of wires and other stuff that looked important, that was drilled into the wall of Danny's basement or lab as his parents like to call it. Speaking of his parents, they had absolutely no idea that we were down there. They thought it was too dangerous.

I wondered what kinds of strange things where on the other side of the portal. I told Danny that this was his once in a life time chance to go into the portal. So he did. He put on a HAZMAT suit and ventured into the portal. Danny, being the klutz that he is, tripped over some of the wires and caught himself on the wall. What he didn't know was that his hand landed on the ON button. There was a great bright light and…well….most of you know what happens after that.


End file.
